To Protect a Friend
by BladeOfThePoet
Summary: Remember the first fight between Ichigo and Byakuya/Renji? What if... he had all his powers in that fight? What would have happened? Rated T for blood. slight IchiRuki, some Orihime bashing, and Byakuya getting his ass kicked through a Senkaimon


**Okay, here I am again, so this time I will make my own take on the ichigo vs byakuya/renji in the real world when those two came for Rukia, the difference is that ichigo will fight with his unreleased zanpakuto, shikai, bankai and hollow mask, I don't know enough about the fullbringer to put it in. Anyway, lets get this show started shall we?**

**Somewhere in Karakura town, midnight**

It was a rather chilly night, the kind anyone would rather stay in bed than to go out on a walk, but to the petite person that was walking down the streets of karakura, the cold was a mere breeze, and the least of her worries.

'I wonder who will they send after me, Ukitake-taicho is very nice to me, so they wont send him, Kurotsuchi-taicho would most likely give me some weird drug to knock me out and test how losing his/her powers can affect a shinigami's soul,nii-sama would be the obvious choice, either him or Hitsugaya-taicho would attack without hesitation…" Her train of thought was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Well captain it seems we didn't have to look too hard for her,eh?"

'Renji and…nii-sama!'

"Rukia, we are here to take you back to the soul society for trial and possible execution for transferring your powers to a human,will you come quietly or will you fight?" As always the Kuchiki captain spoke in his monotone voice

"I will come quietly, on one condition"

"And that would be?"

"Leave Ichigo alone."

"So that's the name of the bastard that took your powers… sadly he will have to be killed too,you know"Renji's mocking tone was enough to make the figure on the roof spring into action.

"ON YOUR DREAMS,PINEAPPLE-HEAD!"

A humongous sword dropped into Renji's head, who blocked it in the nick of time. The blade then made a horizontal swing, which even though the redhead blocked he was still sent picked himself up quickly and glared at his attacker, orange hair, huge zanpakuto, shinigami robes…

"Who the hell are you? What's your division?"

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, from the 'I'm gonna kick your ass' division"

Renji's glare turned even stronger when he heard the name, and Byakuya decided to let his fukutaicho fight so he could size up his opponent.

"So you're the bastard that took Rukias powers,let's see how you fight."

They both started fighting with their sealed zanpakuto, Ichigo started with a diagonal slash, which was easily parried by the already alert Lieutenant, who then proceeded to attack with a stab since Ichigo was wide open, only for the carrot-head to shunpo(Flash-step) out of the way.

'When did he learn to use shunpo…unless…has he been training with Urahara?' was all that could circulate through Rukia's mind

They fought for a long while, until Renji actually got injured on his left shoulder, and then he had enough.

"THAT'S IT, NO MORE PLAYING!"He placed a hand on his swords side "HOWL,ZABIMARU!"

His blade changed drastically, from a standard katana to an oddly shaped blade with several spikes. He swung his blade hard, and it extended, hitting Ichigo in his shoulder and sending him flying back.

"I thought it would be harder than that, you kn…GAH!" A blade had pierced Renji's left side, injuring him greatly enough to render him unable to keep fighting, but not enough to kill him

"Never let your guard down…"

A really injured ichigo was holding the blade, and he was bleeding badly, but could still fight. Renji fell to the ground, and ichigo then turned to byakuya

"Your turn, fancy guy."

"Ichigo, don't! He's a captain, he will kill you!" Rukia's worry was visible in her eyes

"I'd rather go down fighting than know I failed to protect a friend"

"Such loyalty" Byakuya said before phasing out and appearing behind Ichigo, two stab wounds appearing in the young substitute's chest "But it won't help you"

Byakuya left ichigo there to die, having severed his soul chain and soul sleep, and having broken the giant sword, it was impossible for him to do anything anymore,but stopped moving when he felt a strong reiatsu spike.

"Idiot" Byakuya couldn't believe that the man was standing, and that was just called an idiot. "You thought you had destroyed my powers right? No, you only shattered the force that kept Rukia's in me" Some blue energy left ichigo's body and into Rukia's "And by doing that, you have allowed me to use my own" He raised the hilt of his broken zanpakuto "TEAR THROUGH THE HEAVENS! ZANGETSU!" A huge mass of blue reiryoku surrounded Ichigo, blocking him from view.

'when did he learn his shikai?' Rukia couldn't understand, she never taught ichigo about shikai.'Urahara will have some questions to answer…'

When the blue energy cleared up, Ichigo was holding a huge, cleaver styled, black and white blade with some bandages at the bottom instead of a hilt. He lunged at byakuya with his shunpo, only to get blocked, and then an intense sword fight broke out. Ichigo wasn't as fast as Byakuya, but his reflexes were, so he parried every attack byakuya made, and countered it with his own. Eventually the noble man used his Shikai.

"Scatter,senbonzakura"

The blade turned into millions of cherry blossoms, which Ichigo could see were dangerous to touch, and started chasing after him. Ichigo expertly got past them, with a few cuts, and managed to land a hit on the currently sword-less noble.

"It is time I finish this, even though I am not prone to overkill like this." He recalled all the flowers into his blade. "Bankai…senbonzakura kageyoshi"

He dropped his sword straight into the ground and several giant copies surrounded stretched his hand toward Ichigo, and all the swords dissolved into petals. Rukia started crying when they closed in on the substitute.

"ICHIGO!"

The petals were close, and the orange head knew he only had one option.

"BAN!" he was surrounded by black and red reiryoku, and everyone's eyes widened at the scene "KAI!"

Ichigos clothes had changed into a strange outfit with a black cape, and his sword now looked like a normal zanpakuto. Had Byakuya been another shinigami, he would've laughed his head off, but instead just said. "That little thing is your bankai? You must be kidding…" Before he could finish he had Ichigo in front of him with his blade on his neck. "I see, you seal your reiryoku to increase your speed…" He then directed his petals at ichigo, but he banished before they could , Ichigo started running to random locations around Byakuya, seeming as if he was everywhere.

"Whats the matter? Can't follow?" Ichigo said in a mocking tone. Before the petals lunged at him all together at least thrice their normal speed. "Looks like it's time to step it up a notch" Ichigo raised his hand to his face "Rukia, please don't hate me for this" he swiped his hand across his face, it turned completely black and red, and when it cleared…it revealed the mask of a hollow .

"Ichigo…WHAT THE HELL!"

"This was the price I paid to get my own shinigami powers, I had Urahara remove your powers, making my soul a normal one, and he had Tessai sever my chain of fate, so I only had two choices: find my own shinigami powers or turn into a hollow. I became a shinigami with a rather noisy and annoying inner hollow…"

"**HEY I RESENT THAT!"**

'SHUT IT YA IDIOT'

"_Don't worry Ichigo' _he heard a loud smacking sound "_He won't cause trouble for a few minutes."_

'Thanks Zangetsu'

"You possess an inner hollow along with the powers of another shinigami, I have no choice but to kill you."

"Sure, whatever you say, asshole"

Ichigo was now moving even faster,if that was possible, and several slash wounds appeared on Byakuya. No matter what he did, his petals coundn't reach the orange substitute. To prevent his own defeat, Byakuya made a shield with his petals, hoping it would stop Ichigo's advantage in speed.

"That won't work, pretty boy" He felt a huge reiatsu spike. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

A gigantic wave of reiryoku launched out of Ichigo's sword, destroying the petal shield and badly wounding the one within.

"How is this possible…?"

"It's called the will to defend your friends, if you or any other shinigami comes to try to take Rukia for execution, they will be even worse." He turned to Renji "Open a senkaimon" Renji smirked and shook his head "I said" Zangetsu was now resting on Renji's neck "Open the gate"

Renji obeyed, and when the gate was open, Ichigo grabbed him and byakuya and threw them into the gate. He felt pretty good about himself, until he heard a low, threatening voice…

"Ichigo…" Said man tensed up,started trembling, and slowly turned his masked face towards Rukia.

"Heh..heh…yes Rukia?"

"Explain everything…NOW!"

Ichigo blurted it all out, his training with Urahara, Yoruichi and the visored (**A/N or vighzen however you like to call the shinigami with hollow powers)** when he was done he decided to let his mask break and get back in his body, even though he knew he was going to get a good tongue-lashing or an actual beating that would hurt for the next 3 months. Rukia started moving forward, and he braced himself for impact…only for nothing to happen. He opened his eyes to see Rukia with her head low.

"Thanks ichigo…" He visibly relaxed, thinking danger was over. He was wrong. "Ichigo…"

"Yes RukiAAAAAGHHH!"

A powerful fist connected into his stomach, making him fall over with the wind knocked out of him

"THAT WAS FOR NOT TELLING ME ABOUT THE STUPID HOLLOW!"

A quarter of the mask formed on Ichigo's face

"**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING STUPID YA STUPID BI…" **Luckily Ichigo recovered control before the hollow finished that sentence " Sorry about that"

"*Sigh* Anyway, let's go home, now I can help you against Hollows, unlike that certain annoying Orange-head…"

"Ugh…Don't talk about her, I have enough of Orihime at school." That's when they heard two gasps, a bag dropping, and cracking knuckles. They saw a crying Orihime and an angry Tatsuki. "Uh-oh…"

"Ichigo…I have an idea…"

"Yes Rukia?"

"RUN FOR YOUR FREAKING LIFE!"

They spent the night running from Tatsuki, before they hid at Urahara's, who got a nice hour long scolding from Rukia, before they headed back to Ichigo's. Rukia got back into her room/closet, but not before saying softly:

"It's good to be home"

No other Shinigami went after them, and the carrot head and the midget kept doing their jobs of hollow hunting in Karakura while running from the crazy Tatsuki.

**Ok,I was going to continue this but I kinda got bored. If you want to see some more, review. Any flames will be extinguished by my dark wind ! Yamikaze! **


End file.
